Harry Hits on Bella
by supernerd182
Summary: Harry and Ron are tired of Hogwarts. They happen to see Bella and Harry makes a move. this makes no sense and offends people! YAY! my friend and i made this at 4am at a sleepover!


**Harry hits on Bella**

BPOV

It was rainy Saturday morning in Forks. A rainy Saturday morning meant a boring morning of complaining for everyone. A rainy Saturday morning for Edward meant a window of possibilities. "Bella, guess what?" said Edward. We were in the kitchen. I was finishing up my cereal. "We've finished our list of things to do for the wedding," he announced. "We had a list?" I asked with a mouthful of cheerios. "Here, Alice gave it to me this morning," he said as he handed me a folded piece of thick parchment. It was blank except for the words To-Do on the top. Under the words to do were the words: Tell Charlie and get each parents' blessing. René easily gave in. We already told Charlie and got his blessing. He took it fairly well, but he was still angry in a silent way. Getting his blessing was the hard part. It took Edward's amazing way of persuasion.

"Edward, we still need to get your parents' blessing," I reminded him. "No worries, I got to Carslie and Esme already," Edward cooed. "No, your birth parents," I replied. "They've been dead for at least 100 years Bella, how are we going to get their blessing?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes. "We can visit their grave and tell them," I stated. I got up and started washing my bowl. He helped me dry. "Well, they were buried in Illinois, are you sure you want to travel that far?" he asked. Darn it, I thought it would be easy without any traveling. "Well, you've convinced me, It would be nice to visit my parents once in while," he said. He smiled that crooked smile I loved. I was convinced. I was going to Chicago with Edward.

HPOV

Hermione and her know it all mouth were getting on my nerves again. It was hot at Hogwarts right now and Draco was trying to teach Snape what love was. "Hey Harry," Ron said casually. He ignored Hermione blubbering away about Blast Ended Skanks. "Skrewts! Harry! Blast Ended Skrewts! You've got to remember that I can read your mind now!" she explained. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Remember that large chunk of fudge I made you for Christmas, well I …" I stopped listening after that. Ron frowned. "Shutupicus Herminous!" he muttered under his breath. "Damn, sometimes, I wish that spell worked," he whispered. I burst out laughing. "RON WEASLEY! GET YOUR BLOODY A-" Hermione was cut off by Snape. Her wand was raised, that would get her double the punishment she was about to get. "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter!" Snape spat. Ron had took off. I wish I had. Ron was behind Neville and his American Twinkie his grandmother sent him. His size was just big enough for a gangly boy to hide behind. Ron swished his wand. I began to shrink. "And that is why inter course is banned from-" Snape noticed I was gone. Bloody Hell! I ran towards Ron. I was a rat. Ron picked me up. " Bloody! What the bloody hell is bloody going bloody on! Bloody!" shrieked Draco. Did he bloody have to say bloody in each of his bloody sentences! Ron changed me back into a boy. "You idiot! You forgot my wand! Get it now!" I squeaked. "Shut up! My mom said I didn't have to listen to ugly people!" he smirked. Once we stepped foot out of Hogwarts we apparted. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Port Angeles, Washington! Where American girls are most vulnerable!" he sang.

BPOV

Our flight was delayed. My head against Edward's chest. To late to turn back now, our tickets weren't refundable. "I wish we could run, but I don't think your body can handle my long term running. A plane is faster anyways," he muttered. It was almost 11 pm. Edward laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Charlie," he said. Uh-oh. "What about him?" "He thinks we're 'sleeping'," he said making air quotations. "And, now he's even angrier at me, he needs to understand that if I keep you after midnight does not mean were 'sleeping'," I laughed out loud. I was shushed my dozens of sleeping people. "I better call him before he come over to my house," he said. He pulled out his cell phone. He kissed my forehead. "Wait here, I'm going outside for a bit, this is going to be loud," he said.

I sat there alone. Two oddly dressed teenagers walked through the sliding doors. One was red headed and had lots of acne. The other one had untouched greasy black hair and a creepy scar on his head. They looked like nerds. They boys sat next to me. "Why, who would leave such a fair malady out here alone," asked the red head. A taller, blonde passed by. "Bye malady!" he oogled over the blonde and followed her the scar boy stayed where he sat.

He scooted over. He scooted a little more over until we were about 2 inches apart. He put his hand on my lap. "I'll never leave you, let us go out for a butter beer shall we?" he asked with a dazzled look in his eye. "Sorry, I don't drink," I said. I wished Edward would come back now. " Why, my name is Harry Potter, see my scar," he said. He pulled himself onto my lap and pointed to his scar. EDWARD! "Get off me," I demanded. "Want to touch it?" he asked. "You see, I am famous and if you be my Honey Muffin we could hit some serious parties and since I have this fake wizarding ID we can drink!" he said. "Get off me!" I argued. "Oh, you want me!" he replied. He leaned in for a kiss. I pushed his head back and took a breath. "Lets go somewhere private, maybe back to Hogwarts or something. I can teach you the Spell of Love, The Charm of my Scar, or the Curse of Curves, I am a Wizard Master!" he chanted. I pushed him off my lap. He was shushed. "You shush or I'll turn you all into slugs you hear me!" He pulled out a taped up stick with RON carved on the side. "I nicked it out of our friend, Ron's pocket!" he smiled. He muttered something and suddenly my body was numb and frozen. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Get off my girlfriend!" Edward demanded from behind. Thank God Edward was here! He pulled Harry off me. "Watch out Edward! He has a wand!" I warned him. "Did you drug her?" Edward asked as he lifted the boy from his collar. "No, no, kind sir, please let me down! See, my wand!" he panted. He showed him his wand. Edward took it and snapped it in 2. "Uh-oh! RON!" he cried. The red head was to busy making out with the tall blond. "Run," Edward commanded. He let Harry down. Harry ran and grabbed Ron. "KATRINA!" yelled Ron. The boys disappeared.

Edward kissed me and laughed. "Serves them right!" Edward said. "Did they hurt you?" he asked. "No, but that dark haired scarred boy with the glasses hit on me!" I said. Edward laughed even more. "I'm sorry love, it's just so funny, I feel like a jock protecting his girlfriend in the 50's!" he chuckled. I grunted. "Flight 17 leaves in 10 minutes," reported an unattractive voice over the intercom. "That's our flight," he said and we walked through the arches onto the plane.


End file.
